Nico Goes To Hogwarts
by frejane
Summary: Well, I couldn't think of a good title so I basically used the summary for the title, I've got no clue what's going to happen I just decided to write a fanfic. If you can't be bothered to read the title it's about Nico going to Hogwarts. It's set after the Percy Jackson books and in the Prisoner of Azkaban. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Platform nine and three quarters?_ Nico thought. _They must be kidding!_ He had just arrived at kings cross station to board the Hogwarts Express, but no one seemed to know where platform nine and three quarters was. Nico had been sent there as a sort of substitute teacher, the defence against the dark arts teacher had a certain… illness that occurred once a month and Nico had to teach. The only problem was, Nico was a demi-god, and he had never learnt how to use magic.

He had special powers of course, and his father, Hades, had given him a wand made from the trees in Asphodel with a threstal hair core, but Nico never used a wand for his _different_ powers. He was also attending Hogwarts to keep an eye on a famous wizard named Harry Potter, who was rumoured to have a dark wizard who escaped from Azkaban trying to kill Harry.

Nico was about to give up all hope of finding platform nine and three quarters when he saw, and he was not lying, a boy practically run _through_ a wall. He blinked as he saw another go through afterwards, and he felt no need to ask whether this was platform nine and three quarters, even if it wasn't he felt a need to investigate it. Nico picked up his trunk and followed through, expecting a hard impact as he was about to crash, but there was none.

The scarlet Hogwarts Express was puffing smoke as he ran out the side of the wall.

"All aboard the Hogwarts Express!" He heard a man shout. Nico got on the train, after having a quick check his knife was still in his boot, and sat himself down in an almost empty carriage with what looked like an old man asleep in the corner. Nico felt an odd presence around the man and realised this must be the new DADA teacher he'd be covering for. He couldn't be bothered to look for an empty one so he sat himself down as a ginger haired boy, a curly haired girl and unmistakably Harry Potter opened the door and asked:

"Excuse me, can we sit here? All the other places are full."

"I don't see why not." Nico replied, and the others sat down.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said and she held out a hand. "This is Ron Weasly." She pointed at the ginger haired kid. "And, well… You must know who _he_ is." She pointed at Harry.

"Erm… Yeah, I'm Nico Di Angelo." Nico took Hermione's hand gingerly.

Ron frowned. "I've never seen you before, are you new?"

"Um, I'm an American exchange student and I'm kind of helping out teaching, a bit." Ron still looked confused but decided to ignore whatever was bothering him. They sat in silence for a while until Nico felt a deathly presence nearby, he stood up and realised. "Dementors." He whispered. He had seen them many times in the Underworld but why were they here? The he looked at Harry, _oh_.

"Nico, are you okay?" Harry asked. The train shuddered to a halt and the room became colder. "Why did the train stop?" Instinctively he grabbed his knife from his boot but immediately realised his mistake. Hermione gasped.

"You can't bring a knife into school!" Ron cried. They then saw a black hooded figure enter the compartment, all the happiness was drained away leaving only fear and sadness, Nico loved it. Of course he was used to dementors all the time, but it seemed Harry, Hermione and Ron weren't as Harry collapsed on the floor. Nico was about to attack when he saw a blinding bright light hit the dementor, that was something he wasn't used to. The atmosphere changed to the opposite of Nico's home and he collapsed on the floor.

He woke up with the man who had been asleep staring back at him and Harry.

"Ugh…" Nico grumbled. "What, happened?" He sat up and saw Harry with a small piece of chocolate.

"You passed out from the dementor raid." The man said, then he turned to Nico puzzled. "You're the new student aren't you?" Nico nodded. "Here." He passed Nico a square of ambrosia. "I'll be going then." The man left the compartment leaving the students confused. Nico ate his ambrosia and felt all his strength come back to him.

"How come you collapsed?" He asked Harry, as Nico sat back on his seat.

"I-I… I heard screaming." Harry said uncertainly. "It sounded like my mothers." Nico nodded as if it explained everything then remembered it was Harry Potter, his parents died because of Voldemort.

There was silence for a few minutes, until Ron asked "What house do you want to be in then?"

"What?" Nico replied, not having the faintest idea what Ron was talking about.

"You know, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. We're all in Gryffindor."

"I, don't understand."

"It's quite simple." Said Hermione. "Gryffindor is for the brave, Slytherin the cunning, Ravenclaw the smart and Hufflepuff the loyal."

"And useless." Ron interrupted.

"Don't say that!"

"What? They are."

"Not all of them." They continued this argument for some time, and eventually they arrived at Hogwarts. Nico left with the others and noticed some strange horses pulling the carriages. They all did a strange horse bowing thing as they noticed Nico was there. _My lord_ Nico heard them say. He waved his hand and they all stood.

"You fainted Potter! You actually fainted!" He heard a boy shout at Harry, Nico moved towards the sound.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry replied. The boy he was arguing with had white hair and very pale skin. Nico approached with caution.

"And who's this supposed to be?" Malfoy sneered at Nico. Nico reached for his knife, then he remembered what happened with the dementors. His knife hadn't been on the train when he woke up though, where was it? _Someone must have taken it_ he thought. From Hermione's look of disapproval on the train he was sure she must have taken it.

"Hermione, did you take my knife?" He said with an annoyed expression.

"What? No of course not!" She replied looking a bit taken aback. Nico decided on having a trip into her thoughts, _how did he know?_ He heard in her thoughts.

"Yes you did! Now give it back!" Nico said stubbornly. She knew she couldn't win the argument, reluctantly she took out a silver knife from inside her robes and passed it to Nico. He pointed the knife at Malfoy. "Now get lost!" Malfoy left with a look of disgust on his face to join some gorilla-like boys in a carriage.

"Mr Di Angelo." He heard a woman's voice call behind him, Nico slipped his knife into his robe as she walked up to him, thankfully she didn't notice the knife. "You will be travelling across the lake with the first years, come along."

* * *

**Author Note- Yay! Chapter one done! This is my first fanfiction EVER so please review or I'll have no clue what to do. I'll hopefully post chapter 2 tomorrow or if I've got time I might just do it today. Again PLEASE review or I'll assume I'm just a crappy writer and go die in a hole. I know the whole 'Nico at Hogwarts' thing has been done before but I can't find one that's actually finished. Thank you for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a very wet night with the amount of rain they had, not to forget an over-excited kid fell out the boat. When they finally got out the boat everyone was drenched, but Nico hardly noticed as he saw a poltergeist throwing water-balloons from the entrance. Nico gave the ghost a stern look and he flew away. Nico still wasn't sure about what house he wanted to be in but knew he would either be in Slytherin or Gryffindor, although according to Hermione and Ron's argument all Slytherins were evil, but it would also be expected that all children of Hades would be evil. The way they'd be sorted was a mystery until an old brown hat started singing.

"Oh! When I was…" It went on for an excruciating five minutes until it finally stopped and the teacher (who had introduced herself as professor McGonagall) told them what would happen.

"April, Billy." A small boy with mouse brown hair sat on the stool and put the hat on his head which covered his eyes.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted and a table burst into cheers as the by sat down over there.

"Daniels, Abigail." This went on until Nico was the only person left and professor McGonagall announced: "We have a new exchange student from America this year, he will be helping with defence against the dark arts classes when our new teacher, professor Lupin is away. Di Angelo, Nico." Nico felt all eyes on him as he sat on the three legged stool and had the hat put on.

_Ah, a Demi-god eh?_ He heard in his head, he was surprised but didn't show it. _And your blocking away your memories aren't you son of Hades._

_I don't see why you should get to look at them _Nico responded.

_Well you won't be in a house if you don't let me look, we'll be here all year unless you show me._

_Fine_ Nico opened his mind just a tiny bit, so that the hat had enough information to decide.

"Ahh! Ah! What's happening?! What is this?! Ahh!" Nico shut the gap he had made and the screaming stopped.

_Happy now?_

_You're brave to have survived something like that, but you're also cunning, it's just the matter of deciding what there's more of._

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted, Nico opened his eyes after realising they had been shut the whole time, but he wasn't greeted by cheers like the first years had. Everyone was staring at him like he had just killed someone, he guessed hey had heard the screaming. Nico sent a wave of fear around the room, glaring in all directions as he sat at the Slytherin table.

The headteacher, Dumbledore if Nico remembered rightly, started a speech as if nothing had happened. "Welcome to another school of Hogwarts!"

"How'd you do that?" A kid a bit older than Nico whispered to him. "I've never seen anyone make the sorting hat scream like that! I've been here for five years now, I would have noticed if something like that happened."

"Erm… I've got a bad history." Nico whispered back.

"Now let's enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore said as the plates filled with food. There was everything Nico could imagine, burgers, pizza, turkey, sausages, then he remembered he had to make a sacrifice.

After the sorting he was put in a foul and reckless mood, he honestly didn't care if he got into trouble so he just went for it, he made a Hellfire in his own hands. There were a few screams, several gasps and lots of staring which Nico didn't like, he found the best bits of his meal and threw them into the fire while muttering 'Hades'. The fire went out and even more people stared.

"What the Hell were you doing?!" A tall Slytherin girl shouted at him.

"What's it to you?" Nico replied angrily.

"That-That was _Hellfire_! It's not even possible to touch it without dying!" She said in a lower voice.

"Well I just did, and I'm hungry." Nico continued eating and after a while everyone else did too, except Harry.

"Come on Harry, you'll be starving!" Ron said encouragingly.

"But-But… I just can't. He-he did the impossible, I mean, you heard Hermione it's not possible to even_ touch_ Hellfire." Harry replied.

"That's rich coming from you, you survived the killing curse which no one else has. Now eat." Harry reluctantly nibbled his food, still thinking about what had happened.

After Dumbledore told them to go to bed Nico followed the rest of Slytherin to the dungeons where he found the common room, then went up to his dorm where he saw Malfoy and his two gorillas.

"So here's the little _freak_." Malfoy snickered.

"Go die in a hole." Nico replied as he found his luggage already on his bed, he pushed it underneath and lay down.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the Ghost King."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not you're business." Nico kicked off his shoes and got into bed, instantly he fell asleep. Fortunately he had no dreams and was glad of that when he woke at three in the morning, he silently shadow-travelled down to the common room.

"Aah!" Someone fell on the ground in front of him. "Where'd you come from?" Nico helped the boy up, he was a skinny first year with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Err… I've been standing here for ages." Nico replied.

"No you ain't! You just… Appeared! You're too young to apparate!" Then he looked at Nico's face. "You're that guy who made the Hellfire! And the sorting hat screamed! How'd you do that?"

"Magic?"

"No way… That must be some really dark magic if it was even magic! You're not a… Death eater."

"What? Who would want to eat Thanatos? Anyway, what are you doing this late?"

"Well… I'm going to go to bed now." With that he rushed to the first years dorm. _Good riddance_ Nico thought to himself as he sat on the sofa watching the flames. _I wonder what Percy's doing right now._ He could imagine Percy on some special quest to save Olympus again while he's stuck at some wizard school. _Well at least there's a lower risk of death._

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't post this yesterday, I was fangirling and didn't realise I had to go to scouts. I don't know whether my chapters are too short or too long or whatever so please revies, I'll give you cookies ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Nico left for breakfast as early as possible to avoid seeing anyone else. He got his timetable as he was finishing his toast: _Potions, DADA, History Of Magic, Charms,_ and finally _Divination._

"Hi." Nico turned to find a black haired boy with green eyes staring back at him, Nico thought he saw him from inside his dorm. "I'm Daniel Rodgerson." He put out his hand for Nico to shake, but Nico just kept looking at his timetable. "I've heard you're the new kid in our year." Daniel took back his hand.

"So?" Nico replied, already bored.

"Err, it's hard to not notice you made the sorting hat scream. Then you lit a Hellfire. I was wondering how you did that?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I was only asking!"

"I know, I'm only asking as well: why should I tell you?"

"Well… You could do with learning about Hogwarts, I could tell you."

"Not interested." Nico walked to his first class, potions.

He was met by a greasy haired, big nosed man in the middle of the room, obviously Professor Snape, Nico sat at a desk and waited as the rest of the class poured in. Unfortunately, he was seated between Harry and Daniel.

"Turn to page one hundred and twenty two." Snape said in a boring, dull voice. "We shall be doing about a laughing potion today-"

"Sir." Nico said.

"What is it?"

"I'm dyslexic, I can't read English."

"Well by now you should have been taught the spell to make reading easier." Snape was clearly getting annoyed.

"No sir."

"Ask Potter to read it for you then. As I was saying before I was interrupted…" Snape went on and wrote the instructions on the black board with a flick of his wand. Nico's potion was a hideous mess, when he finished, his potion did pretty much the opposite of what it was supposed to do. After his potion was emptied they left to go to their next lesson, DADA.

Professor Lupin was looking terrible, Nico needed to listen in this class or he wouldn't be able to do his own.

"Good morning class." Lupin said, there were a few groans from the class. "Today we will be practising the ridikulus spell against Boggarts. Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?" A few hands went in the air.

"Boggarts are shape shifting creatures that become the person attacking's worst fear."

"Very good. Now can I have a volunteer?" He pointed to a girl and she came to the front. "What's your worst fear?"

"Worms."

"Now, what's your favourite animal?"

"Probably cats."

"Can you imagine a mix between the two?" The girl nodded. "I'm going to open the cupboard and I want you to shout 'ridikulus' while focusing on that picture in your head. Everyone else do the same, think of your worse fear and something funny, then combine the two. Alohomora." The cupboard opened and out came the biggest worm Nico had ever seen, not just big, massive, the size of the room!

"R-r- Ridikulus!" The worm turned all fluffy and was sprouting hair everywhere, it was hilarious.

"Next person!" Lupin cried, the next person came up and the boggart turned into fire.

"Ridikulus!" A clown burst out of the flames throwing pies everywhere. Nico made a mental note to remember Malfoy's. A snake, a monster, a bear were the next few Boggart's, then came Nico. He hadn't been thinking about it so he had no clue what was coming, then the Boggart twisted and changed until it became… Kronos, but he wasn't alone. Sprawled on the floor were the dead bodies of Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Tyson, covered in blood, while Luke, golden eyes gleaming, spoke to Nico.

"You killed them Nico, it wasn't me." Over and over again. Nico dropped his wand, the words were too much to handle, he couldn't cope, he couldn't stand, his legs buckled over and he hit the floor as the world went black.

* * *

He had a dream after that, but it wasn't much different. It wasn't a Demi-God dream just a normal dream, a nightmare. It was himself, doing exactly what Kronos had said he had done: killed his friends. He had a grin like a maniac, he didn't want to kill them but he couldn't help it, it was like a hidden force had become in control of his body. The came his words "You killed them it wasn't me." Even more painful than last time because he had felt it was true. He realised what had happened and tears flooded out of his eyes as he saw the same scene as he did when he saw the Boggart, he fell to the ground and woke up.

He was exactly where he had fallen down, Professor Lupin staring over him along with the Slytherin class. He assumed he had only been asleep for a minute or so but it felt like hours.

"Ah, good your awake." Lupin said as Nico sat up. "Daniel take Nico to Madame Pomfrey, everyone else will continue." Nico stood up.

"Sir, I'm fine." Nico said, but immediately his legs turned to jelly.

"Well let Madame Pomfrey have a look at you anyway." Nico was not feeling up to arguing and followed Daniel out of the classroom.

"So who was that?" Daniel asked as soon as the door closed behind him.

"An old relative."

"But, what was with his eyes?"

"... He had an enchantment on him."

"So did you actually kill those people?"

"What?! No! Of course not."

"So, why did that guy say that?"

"It's just what people would expect since I'm- Why am I even telling you this?" They stopped at some large wooden doors as Madame Pomfrey came out.

"What are you two doing?" She asked in a polite but strict voice.

"Nico fainted, so professor Lupin told us to come to you."

"Your the new student aren't you?" Nico nodded. "Yes, professor Dumbledore told me about your, ah, special needs, come along now." She took him to a bed and left him to get some rest.

* * *

**Hi Everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update at the weekend, I was at the Harry Potter Studio Tours! It was loads of fun but I couldn't take my laptop. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, only 7 in total, it's nice to find out people have actually read my story. Please help me think of more ideas, I'm no good at coming up with any. I'm starting another fanfic because I'm pretty stupid and I've got a feeling I'll forget about the idea if I don't start it soon. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nico awoke with a start. He had been sleeping all day and he guessed it was about 4 A.M. when he woke up. He sat up in the bed and saw the cup at the side of his bed, _Nectar._ He drank it quick and felt his strength instantly return to his body. _Now what?_ He thought. He didn't know whether to leave or stay, no one had told him what to do. He eventually decided to shadow travel back to the common room after hastily writing a note to say he'd left. He pictured the common room and let himself sink into the darkness.

"Who _was _that?" He heard someone whisper. He thought he remembered his name but what was it? ... Vincent Crabbe, that was it. Then he heard the reply of... Gregory Goyle if he remembered rightly.

"How would I know?"

"Maybe we can use it against him." Malfoy replied. They hadn't spotted Nico yet, he was still safely hidden in the shadows.

"But don't we need to know who it was?"

"No, we can just taunt him for now, really make him angry, then we'll find out who he is." After this comment, Nico had a shaky feeling they were talking about himself.

"I'm hungry." Crabbe moaned.

"For God's sake, just wait another few minutes!"

"Why not now?"

"Ugh, fine!" They stormed out the common room leaving Nico to his own thoughts.

* * *

"But what if he's a Death Eater?"

"Harry, I don't know how he did any of that but I don't think Dumbledore would let a Death Eater into Hogwarts." Hermione replied.

"Dumbledore can make mistakes!"

"That doesn't mean Nico was a mistake. He'll have his reasons. Anyway there's a mass murderer on the loose and he's probably after _you,_ why are you bothered about a new student?"

"He just seems a bit... Creepy, don't you think?"

"I don't know, lets go to breakfast." They walked out the common room, heading for the great hall.1

* * *

Nico didn't know what to think. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were planning on annoying him as much as they could, Nico thought the best idea was either A: Annoy them, B: Freak them out so badly, it would seem like Dionysus had made them crazy, or C: Completely ignore them. As much as he hated it, he had a feeling that to try and do plan A, it would work best doing plan C with it. There's nothing worse than someone not caring when you attempt to annoy them. He also thought that plan C was the right option if he didn't want a , plan C did sound fun...

He thought about this in front of the fire until he realised he was absolutely starving, he went down to breakfast and bumped into Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"What in Hades?"

"Sorry." Hermione said.

"It's fine." Nico replied.

"Can I just ask why you burnt that food last night?"

"Err... Tradition." He walked away quickly in case he said too much.

* * *

"He seemed in a hurry." Hermione said.

"Yeah well it is breakfast." Ron replied.

"But didn't you here him?" Harry said suspiciously. "He said 'what in Hades', I mean, have you heard anyone else who says that?"

"Does it really matter?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! He could be on Voldermorts-"

"Don't say his name!" Ron cried.

"Side." Harry finished.

"Lets just go to breakfast, we've got care of magical creatures with Hagrid next and I don't know how dangerous it'll be."

"Lets at least die with a full stomach." The trio laughed as they walked to the great hall.

* * *

_'What in Hades?' I'm so stupid!_ Nico thought angrily as he sat at his table. _They'll be on to me in minutes! Then I'll fail the quest, they'll find out who I am and everyone will hate me! _His thoughts were filled with so much negativity, he didn't notice Daniel sitting across from him.

"Hi Nico." Daniel said. "You okay now?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine." Nico mumbled.

"Care of magical creatures next, did you have any problems with the biting book?"

"What biting book?"

"Didn't you buy it?"

"Oh _that_ book, all you need to do is stroke the spine and it falls asleep." Nico quickly finished his breakfast. "I'll see you when you've finished then." He left and headed for Hagrids hut, outside the dark forest.

When he arrived he was the first one there, not even Hagrid had shown up. Nico waited at the edge until he felt something nudge him. He turned around. _My lord._ He saw the leathery horse-like creature do a sort of bow to him. "Err... Hi." Nico tenderly stroked the threstal, not really sure what to do.

"What are you doing?" Nico spun around to see Harry, Hermione and Ron looking strangely at him.

"Oh, I was just stroking a threstal."

Hermione frowned. "Where is it?"

Nico was a bit confused since it was pretty much right in front of them, then he remembered. "It's right there, but you can't see it unless you've seen death."

"What, so it's invisible?" Asked Ron.

"To you obviously."

"So you've seen someone die?"

"Millions of times."

"But I saw my parents die, why can't I see the threstals?" Harry asked.

"You probably can't remember it properly, who were they?"

Ron looked shocked. "You don't know who his parents are?"

"Not really, I've been away a lot. Anyway, where I used to live everyone knew who my dad was, what makes it so different about you?"

"He survived you-know-who!"

"Haven't we all if we're still here."

"But- But-"

"Ron. Shut up."

"Ah, there you are." A very large and tall man approached, Hagrid. He was at least twice as tall as an average man and twice as wide. "Come 'long now, the rest of the class are o'er there." They followed Hagrid in silence, ready for their first class of care of magical creatures

* * *

**Wohoo! I finally finished it! I'm taking it in turns on writing my other fanfic so I'll only be able to update this one about twice a week. You all know what happens on their first care of magical creatures lesson, the next chapter will be that with a twist. XD (I just love that smiley) Thanks for all the great reviews, just one word really improves how I think of my story. No I do not want Nico to get a girlfriend, at least not in the next few chapters, but I will think about it. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

They reached the rest of the class in only a matter of minutes, Nico was surprised to see what looked like Pegasi... No, they had a bird-like head and feathers covering their body.

"These magnificant creatures." Hagrid said. "Are Hippogriffs. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Now, do we have a volunteer." The whole class stepped back just as Hagrid turned around, the whole class except Nico and Harry who had not yet realised what everyone had done. "Ah, who would like t' go first then?"

"What?" Nico looked around.

"Come on then." Hagrid gave Nico a pat on the back, pushing him forward just a bit. "This one 'ere is Buckbeak. All you need to do is give 'im a bow, and if he bows back you can go and pet 'im." Still slightly confused, Nico stepped forward and gave the hippogriff an awkward bow. It did a weird horse-bow back like the threstals usually did, then they appeared. The threstals started attacking Buckbeak from either side, the students looked shocked as they were unable to see them, it just looked like the hippogriff was thrashing around and nipping at thin air. "Easy there, easy there." Hagrid said, walking over to calm it. A threstal threw him back a couple of inches, surprising for Hagrids size but it was more the shock of being hit by air.

"Sir, there are threstals attacking the hippogriff." Nico said, still only staring at the fight in front.

"Eh? But threstals are peaceful creatures."

"Well they're attacking the hippogriff now." Hagrid still looked confused.

"Stay back class, where are these threstals?"

"One on the right, one on the left." They had started flapping their wings and biting furiously at each other.

"But there's nothing there!" Malfoy stepped out from the rest of the class. "It's just attacking the air!" Before anyone could react, he had stepped right up to the fight. Immediately, a threstal had jumped on him, pushing him to the ground. "Ahhh!" The threstal stayed with its front hooves on Malfoys chest, nipping at his face. "Get it off me!" The Gryffindors in the class laughed, but the Slytherins definitely looked concerned about Malfoys mental health.

"Leave him alone." Nico said to the threstal. Obediently, it came off Malfoy, carefully treading on his arm as he walked towards Nico, leaving a nasty gash. The other threstal left Buckbeak alone, walking towards Nico with the other one.

_Master._ Nico patted both of them and they flew into the woods. The class could only stare.

"Could anyone in the class see the threstals?" Hagrid asked. Two people raised their hands, Neville and someone called Theodore. "Of course, people are only able to see threstals if they have witnessed a death. Moving on-"

"Ahhhh!" Malfoy cried, his arm had started to bleed and it seemed the class had ignored him. Hagrid helped him up as several of the Slytherins rushed to his side.

"Someone take Draco to Madame Pomfrey." One of them quickly agreed and walked off with one arm over his shoulder.

"Moving on..." Nico ignored the rest of class, and people seemed to ignore him in a hateful way, more then usual. He just stood at a corner, waiting until it was over. Finally, they got to leave after an agonizing hour, but the next lesson wasn't much better from what Nico had been told. History of magic.

The first thing that happened was: Nico entering the classroom. He had seen the ghosts around the castle, but a ghost actually _teaching?_ They were fit for tartarus. Yet Nico didn't say anything, drawing attention was the last thing he wanted to do. He sat down as the rest of the class came in. Professor Binns hadn't noticed Nico since he had been doing some work. Professor Binns looked up.

"M-m-master Di Angelo." He stammered. "I-if I h-had known-"

"Save it." Nico said stubbornly. "You're lucky not to be in tartarus."

"I-I-I-I-" The ghost sank through the floor, leaving the students staring at Nico.

"I guess class is over then." Nico left the class and headed to the common room.

It was only a few minutes until the other Slytherins in his year came in too, it was Daniel who approached him first.

"What were you doing?!"

"I didn't do anything, Binns said something, I replied, he left."

"But you can't just do something like that! He's a ghost! No one in the school can get a _ghost_ to do something for them!"

"I've got a powerful family."

"But he's already dead!"

"And there can be bad things in death."

"But you must need to be a really dark wizard to do things like that!"

"Or have, well, let's say _different_ parents."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because for all I know you might be a Death Eater!"

"Who would want to eat Thanatos?"

"What?"

"Doesn't matter." Nico got up and headed to his dorm.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside."

"But that's the dorm." Nico walked inside and shadow travelled to the side of the lake. No one would know how he got out the room and they would never find out.

* * *

"Then he just, disappeared!" Daniel said. Harry, Ron and Hermione had started paying Daniel in chocolate frogs and other sweets for him to find out everything about Nico.

"But he can't have, you can't apparate in Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Well he did _something_ to get out of the room."

"But what did he say when you asked about Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"He said something like 'who would eat Thanatos'."

"Hermione?" Ron said. She sighed.

"I'll look in the library."

"Didn't he say something about Hades earlier too, when we bumped into him." Harry asked.

"I think so, isn't that a Greek God or something?"

* * *

**Hi everyone who reads this! (I'm desperately hoping I'm not talking to myself now) I decided to do this chapter before my other one because I think more people like this story and not many people like my other one. Nico teaching is in the next chapter, I've got an idea for it but all help is required so please review! I was thinking of bringing Percy into the story in the chapter after, does that sound okay? Thanks for reading and PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the first full moon of the year, and that meant one thing: Nico became a teacher for the day.

He hadn't really thought about what he'd be doing except he knew, he'd probably get the dead to help. He had breakfast as usual, but instead of going to transfiguration, he headed to the DADA classroom. He only had a few minutes to think through what he was going to do, so first, he brought up some undead warriors so that no one saw him do it during class. He looked through his list of what years he would be teaching. Unfortunately for him, it was all third years, with a double session for the Hufflepuffs.

He decided to just teach some defensive spells which they could practise on the dead warriors. Nico got ready for the first class, Gryffindors. It was Hermione who entered first, she looked puzzled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, she stopped just as she noticed the undead warriors. "And what are _they_?"

"Well, if you had been listening in the great hall on our first night you may have realised that I'm helping out as a supply teacher. And _they_ are what you'll be practising attacking spells on."

"But why _you _of all people? I mean, surely there are more practised students in higher years."

"I've had lots of experience." She still looked confused but sat down as the rest of the class entered, all equally surprised as they saw Nico sitting at the teacher's desk instead of Professor Lupin, but they all sat down without question. "Professor Lupin is away, and if you had listened at the great hall, you should know that I'm the substitute teacher. If you don't think it's fair, feel free to go to Professor Dumbledore's office and tell him about any other complaints you may have. Any questions?"

"What _are _those?" A boy asked.

"Undead warriors. They won't hurt you unless I tell them to, but they make good practice dummies. Practice any attacking spells on them." He waved his hand in a forward motion and the warriors started walking towards the students. It was disastrous. Taken by surprise, the students cast spells in all directions, some hitting the warriors, some hitting other students, all going terribly wrong. "Stop!" Everyone stopped. Nico pointed at a girl. "What spells were you using?"

She looked a bit embarrassed. "Err... The tickling curse." She blushed as everyone noticed the boy laughing so hard Nico thought he might explode.

"Won't work, the warriors are dead so they can't feel." Nico pointed at Ron.

"A full body bind."

"Also won't work, they've not got souls and the full body bind goes to a nerve in the souls which stops all movement."

"Well what are we supposed to use?" Harry asked.

"Nico shrugged. "Think about their weaknesses and what the spells do. If you come across something like this you've got to be able to spot their weakness." Hermione's hand went up.

"What about stupefy?" Nico thought about it.

"It's worth a try." He set Hermione's warrior off and she cast the spell. The warrior froze for several seconds. Nico nodded approvingly. "All you need to do now is find a spell that will destroy them during the few seconds they're frozen." He waved his hand and the other warriors started walking towards the students. After a few minutes of freezing and un-freezing, Harry had destroyed the first warrior and there was a pile of ash where the warrior had just been. "What spell did you use?"

"Confringo." Harry replied. Nico called up another warrior.

"You can do it again then."

* * *

By the end of the lesson, everyone had successfully destroyed an undead warrior. The Ravenclaws were next, and as soon as Nico explained why their spells didn't work, they were all able to find a spell that could destroy the warriors. One of the girls managed to destroy eighteen warriors altogether.

The Hufflepuffs were a bit harder. Barely anyone even attempted to attack the warriors until Nico had assured them that they didn't get hurt. Progress was slow but most of them managed to destroy at least one, even with the double lesson.

Then came the Slytherins. They were all very reluctant to be taught by Nico.

"If you really don't want me to teach you then go and see Professor Dumbledore and your detention will be next week." That stopped there groaning at least. "You'll be practicing attacking spells on undead warriors. They can't hurt you unless I want them to, and I hope none of you will be stupid enough to make me hate you more then I already do."

"Excuse me." It was Malfoy. "But my arm got cut if you remember, so I don't think I'll be able to-"

"Grow up Malfoy, I've had much worse happen to me and I continued fighting. If you're going to act like a wimp then you can leave now." He grumbled a bit but stayed were he was. "Certain spells don't work on the warriors, I'll be impressed if you manage to destroy them on the first attempt but that's not likely." He gave a wave of his hand and the warriors started walking. It took about five minute's until the first student managed to get a spell to work on the warriors. Nico gave another wave of his hand and the warriors stopped. "That was terrible. Think about what spells you could use, the warriors can't feel, they don't have emotion, what spells don't use those?"

"Why don't you just tell us?" Malfoy asked, clearly annoyed.

"Because if you come across something like these and you don't know how to find spells that work, you're screwed." Nico waved his hand again. After a few more minutes, he saw something, and it was coming right towards him. Someone had shot a spell at him.

He called the shadows and they created a shield in front of his hand. The spell disappeared. He saw Malfoy looking confused and knew it was him. The warriors stopped and all walked straight towards Malfoy, some clutching swords, some guns, Nico knew none of them were actually going to attack unless he told them to, but he wanted to show that he had the power and not Malfoy.

"Don't you dare, think for even a second you'll be able to overpower me." He stopped the warriors and they put their weapons away, leaving Malfoy shocked. "Continue." The class resumed what they had been doing and eventually, they worked out how to destroy the warriors. Then about three quarters of the way through there came a surprise.

He had black hair and sea green eyes, he was wearing an orange 'Camp Half-Blood' t-shirt and he was panting like he had run a marathon.

"Percy?"

* * *

**Yay! It's the holidays so I've got loads more time to write, and it's nearly Christmas! XD Can you guess why Percy's here? Because I honestly haven't got many ideas so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for all the reviews so far, tell your friends about the story, or just review any complaints then get your expulsion letter from Hogwarts in a few weeks. Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Percy?"

"Hi." Gasp. "Chiron." Gasp. "Sent." Gasp. "Me."

"Err... Have you talked to Dumbledore?"

"Chiron." Gasp. "Did." Nico walked over to Percy.

"Okay... Sit down." The class had stopped to stare at the newcomer. "Just get on with it." Nico said to the class. He got Percy to a chair and told him to sit down.

"Are." Gasp. "You." Gasp. "Teaching?"

"Um, yeah sort of. Why did Chiron send you?"

"He." Gasp. "Said." Gasp. "Something about." Gasp. "Sirius Black." Percy was slowly gaining his breath back.

"Well, he's not made an appearance yet so everything seems all right. It's tea in about fifteen minute's. Did anyone give you a wand?"

"I think so."

"We'll talk about it later, when no one's around. Do you know what house you're going to be in?" Percy shook his head. Nico explained about houses and stuff like that until the end of the lesson.

"But what if I'm in a different house? How will I be able to sacrifice anything?"

"I honestly don't know, maybe you'll just have to live with sour food." They walked to the great hall and Nico took a seat at the Slytherin table while Percy just stood awkwardly at the doors. When everyone was finally seated, Dumbledore stood.

"We have, another exchange student today, Perseus Jackson. He must be sorted into a house so please wait while we sort him." Professor Mcgonagall stood with an old hat in her hands and gestured Percy forward to sit on a three legged stool. She placed the hat on Percy's head, and much to his surprise, it started to speak.

_Another Demi-God eh?_ The hat said. _Poseidon's son isn't it? Much less of a violent past then your cousin._

_What are you?_ Percy asked.

_I'm the sorting hat, you're not very smart are you? Definitely not a Ravenclaw then. You're quite loyal, but I don't think you're a Hufflepuff. Cunning isn't your sort of style is it? I guess it will have to be..._

"GYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. There was a cheer from the table as Percy went to join them. He sat down with some of the other Gryffindors and instantly realised he wouldn't be able to eat. Nico had made a small Hellfire in his hands under the table where he sacrificed his food, then started eating. He caught his cousins eye and remembered the problem. Percy tried the food, but it tasted disgusting, he couldn't eat another bite until he found a fire, then he saw the candles.

Percy didn't have much choice, he could throw his food into the candles above him but there was a risk it would miss. It was either that, or starve. He picked out the best chip from his plate, and when no one was looking, he threw it in the air. The chip just caught the flame and it transformed into smoke. He tried some of his food. Perfect.

"What are you doing?" A ginger haired kid sitting near him asked. "Wait, do you have to do the same sort of thing as that other exchange student?"

"Err... Yeah, he's my cousin." Percy replied.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron held out his hand. Percy shook it.

"Percy Jackson."

"What's that on your t-shirt?" A bushy haired girl sitting next to the boy asked.

"Oh, it's just a camp I went to."

"Camp Half-Blood? So, your a Half-Blood?" _Seriously?_ Percy thought. _Have I blown my cover already? No wonder I'm not in Ravenclaw._

"What?"

"You know, one wizard parent, one muggle. Do they not use the term Half-Blood in America?"

"How did you know-"

"Your cousin told us. I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger, and this is... Well you must already know." he was talking about the boy with black hair and round glasses sitting next to Percy, the unusual thing was, Percy could make out a scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Sorry, I've been away a lot, who are you?" Ron gaped.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?"

"Ron, shut up." The black haired boy said. "You went through all of this with Nico, I'm more glad he doesn't know me than annoyed. I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh, I think Chiron said something about you."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Where did you go to before?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't Nico tell you?"

"Just that you lived in America."

"Well, camp Half-Blood I guess."

"Why did you come here?"

"Well, Nico came as a substitute, and I... Well, there are some things wrong at camp."

"Like what?"

"Stuff."

"That's all your going to say?"

"Pretty much." Percy started eating again. He hadn't had a proper meal in days. Camp had gone a bit... Crazy, and he may or may not have lead one or two monsters down to Hogwarts on the way. _Hopefully there's some sort of magic protecting the castle. _Percy thought, _otherwise I'm in big trouble. _"Where do we go when we finish eating?"

"To the Gryffindor common room." Ron said. "Then to our dorms."

"And what happens about lessons?"

"You'll get a timetable." Hermione said. "Probably tomorrow."

"And if I don't?"

"Talk to Dumbledore. Can I ask how your cousin made a Hellfire?"

"Feel free."

"What?"

"You asked if you you could ask how Nico can make a Hellfire. You can ask."

"Okay... How does he make a Hellfire?"

"Magic."

"Really?"

"He's got his own... Special abilities."

"Example?"

"He can make a Hellfire."

"Ugh, let's go to bed."

"But I'm not finished." Ron said.

"You eat enough already, let's go!"

"Come on Ron." Harry said. Ron got up and followed Hermione out the door, since most people had already gone and Percy was afraid he'd get lost, he went too. When they were walking through an empty corridor, they were taken by surprise.

They noticed the body first, it was a lion's, but it had the weirdest things on it. There was a goats head sticking out from half-way through the lion's body, and the tail was a snake. It was one of the weirdest things Percy had seen, and he had seen a lot of weird things. But he knew it was very, very dangerous.

"Run!" He shouted to the trio. "It's a Chimera."

* * *

**Two chapters in one day! Yay! It's like a world record to me! I've decided to go with the monster thing, but can you guess what happened at camp? PLEASE REVIEW! I need HELP! And you may or may not receive a cookie... Merry Christmas Eve Eve!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Run!" Percy shouted. "It's a Chimera." He uncapped his pen and a bronze sword came out, but Harry, Ron and Hermione just stood where they were, wands at the ready. Percy attacked, he went for the goats head since it seemed like the most vulnerable. The lion's head whipped around, breathing fire at Percy's feet. Harry, Ron and Hermione shot spells at it, all not working against the beast. "For the Gods sake just run!" Percy shouted. _No Mississippi to jump in now_ Percy thought. The snake tail lunged at his legs, missing by an inch. "Get Nico!" He screamed. The shadows seemed to move up and down, creating shapes, and Nico appeared out the darkness.

"You called?" Nico said, then he noticed the Chimera. "How in Hades did you let _that_ thing in?" He grabbed his sword.

"You attack the snake, I'll get the head." Nico nodded and they both lunged at the Chimera. It made a large hole in the back wall as Percy moved to the side. More students entered the corridor only to stop in their tracks as they saw the monster stopping their way. There were some screams and some of the students went back to the hall for help. Nico summoned warriors as a distraction, knowing they'd have no chance against the monster. While the warriors attacked, Nico got to the snake, he cut the tail off and the Chimera disappeared to gold dust.

"What on _earth _is going on?!" Professor Mcgonagall walked into the room acompanied by Professor Snape. Percy capped Riptide and Nico put his sword back in his boot.

"Err... Well, there was a monster and... Well, we got rid of it." Percy said.

"How did it get in?" Snape asked.

"Err..." Nico said. He pointed at the hole. "The wall."

"And what did you do about it?"

"Killed it."

"What was it?"

"A Chimera." Percy said.

Snape looked like he could have almost laughed. "A Chimera is a mythical creature, if you think anyone will fall for such nonsense you must be stupid."

"Tell Professor Dumbledore that." Nico decided that he should leave at that point, he also thought it may help Percy win the conversation.

"Where did the other boy go?" Mcgonagall asked.

"If you don't think the Chimera was real, you won't beleive how Nico left. In fact, you might as well assume my cousin and I are not here if you're going to assume there wasn't a Chimera." Percy left the scene quickly, not wanting to reveal too much.

After about ten minutes, he found the Gryffindor common room, fortunately a prefect was there so Percy could get in with the password, it turned out the trio had beaten him to it. As soon as he had sat down they walked straight up to him.

"What were you doing down there?" Hermione asked first.

"What? Pretty much saving your life? You'd have been dead in seconds if I hadn't helped."

"But where'd you get the swords from?! And why didn't our spells work against them?"

"Granger start listening in class more." It was Nico, he had materialised from the shadows and was standing in the corner.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?!" Ron asked.

"Your a Slytherin, you're not allowed in the Gryffindor common room." Hermione said.

"Well I am, and I don't care. No thank you for saving your stupid lives?"

"Get out." Harry said.

"Make me. You saw what happened with the Chimera, do you really think you would win in a fight?"

"What even is a Chimera?"

"Didn't you see it?" Percy asked. They shook their heads. "So, what did you see?"

"It's all blurry, but it looked like you were having a fight or something." Hermione said.

"I really hate the mist sometimes." Nico said to Percy.

"Do you think there was anyone there who could see through it?" Percy said.

"There were quite a few people there, maybe at least one of them could."

"Let's go. I think I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Just go somewhere like a corridor." Percy grabbed Nico's wrist, and they melted into the shadows, much to the others confusion.

* * *

"They are _definitely _not human." Ron said.

"Did you find out anything in the library?" Harry asked.

"A bit, Hades is a Greek God, and I'm pretty sure a Chimera is a Greek monster. So they've probably got something to do with ancient greeks."

"But what? And what _is _a Chimera?"

"I think it has something like the body of a lion and a snake for a tail. What did they say about the mist?"

"Percy said he hated it, and Nico asked if anyone could see through it." Ron said. "Do you know what it is?"

"We'll look in the library tomorrow. If we can't find anything we'll have to force it out of them."

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Nico asked. They were in what looked like an empty corridor. "And haven't you fought the Chimera before?"

"Yeah, but it had burnt a hole in the ground and I jumped into the Mississippi, long story. I think I may have lead some monsters back here."

"Oh great, you had to come didn't you?"

"Look, that's not the point, we think Chiron's dying." That shut Nico up.

"So he sent you here?"

"Sort of, he told me to come because camp isn't very safe. They got someone to take over, it's like Tantalus is back only worse. Some of us suspect he may have been on Kronos's side, including Chiron."

"Why did you come here then?"

"A monster attacked us at camp, Annabeth and I ran away, Chiron told us to go here, but we got lost, and I don't know where she is. Do you have any drachmas?"

"Err, no. Annabeth will turn up soon, she can handle things by herself. We just need to avoid getting expelled until we find somewhere else safe."

"Okay. I'm going to go to bed." Nico shadow travelled back to the Slytherin common room while Percy walked down the corridor. He turned the corner only to find Snape blocking his path.

"To my office. Now!"

* * *

**Merry Christmas Eve! I'm getting tons of writing done now! I think I've given up on my other story, no one really liked it. Please Review! I don't know what else to say now so it's just a short author note. Hope you get nice presents!**


	9. Chapter 9

"To my office. Now!" The words were forceful and Percy had to obey. If only he could shadow travel himself. Percy followed Snape to the dungeons where he was told to wait in his office. When Snape returned, Nico was with him.

"Why didn't you get away?" Percy whispered. Nico shrugged.

"It had to happen sometime, why not now?" Nico whispered back. He sat next to Nico while Snape sat at his desk.

"So, why are we here?" Percy asked.

"Isn't it obvious." Snape replied.

"Not really." Nico said.

"Well you claimed to have killed a Chimera earlier today, and there were several damages along that corridor, so I would like to know what really happened."

"So you dragged us in here to get us to repeat what we said in the corridor?" Percy asked.

"A Chimera is a mythical creature, don't expect me to believe that little story you made up."

"What do you want us to tell you?"

"The truth."

"We're only going round in circles now." Nico said. "We've told you what happened, if you don't believe us, what do you think happened?"

Snape paused. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Percy Jackson and he's Nico Di Angelo."

"Hand over your wands."

"I've left mine in my room." Percy said. Nico handed his over. Snape cast a spell on it but nothing happened.

"You've never cast a spell with this wand."

"I've never needed to."

"You should have learnt three years of magic by now."

"I prefer wandless magic."

"That's impossible."

"We've done lots of impossible things in our life."

"_What_, are you?"

"Half-Bloods." Percy said.

"Not your blood status. You two aren't human."

"You don't know that."

"What are you?"

"Half-Bloods." Nico said.

"_Not_ your blood status."

"Yeah, Half-Bloods. I think I'll be going now."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Sorry Percy." Nico disappeared into the shadows leaving Percy alone with Snape.

"How did he do that?"

"Magic!" Percy said sarcastically.

"Answer me!"

"I dunno. His dad taught him I think."

"Who are his parents?"

"You wouldn't believe me if you didn't believe the Chimera story."

"So it was just a story?"

"No, but if you didn't believe it you wouldn't believe his parentage."

"Who are they?"

"I think his mum was, Maria? I'm not sure about his dad."

"Who are your parents?"

"Sally Jackson and... Paul Blofis." It was half true, Paul was his step-dad.

"Aren't you two cousins?"

"Yes."

"Yet you don't know your uncles name?"

"We don't see him a lot."

"You said I wouldn't believe Nico's parentage, but they seem perfectly believable."

"Well..." _Great, he's got me trapped now_.

"Go on."

"Why don't you ask Professor Dumbledore about all of this? He already knows."

"Because Professor Dumbledore is away. I also recall yourself and Nico holding swords, is this true?"

"Duh, how else would you kill a Chimera?"

"So where are they?" Percy almost laughed at the fact he had to bring out a pen and claim it was a sword. He placed Riptide in pen form on the table. "What is this?"

"Anaklusmos, or Riptide in English."

"It's a muggle pen."

"Until you uncap it."

"Uncap it then." Percy picked up the pen, took off the lid, and there was a bronze sword in his hands.

"It's completely harmless against mortals though." He swung the sword in Snape's direction and it went right through him. "Can I go to bed now? I'm tired." Percy capped Riptide and it became a pen again.

"I will confiscate this." Snape took the pen from Percy, and again Percy nearly laughed. "What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing."

"Go, now. I don't want you or your cousin to be causing trouble ever again." Percy left just as Snape put Riptide in the drawer. Percy felt in his pocket and picked up the pen, and thought of a way to create a little more confusion. He walked back into Snape's office.

"You forgot the pen." He threw it to Snape and left the office, heading to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"Hermione! He's back!" Hermione rushed down the stairs from her dorm just as Percy entered.

"Oh don't keep asking me questions again." Percy said.

"I only want to know the answer to one question then I'll leave you alone."

"Fine, what is it."

"Promise you'll answer truthfully."

"Okay, I promise."

"Who are your parents?"

"Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis."

"No, who is your _real_ father?"

I lowered my voice so only she could hear. "Who have you told?"

"No one yet, I took a trip to the library and found out most of what I needed. You're a Demi-God, I just don't know who your parents are."

"Great, I've already blown it on my first day."

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Swear on it. Swear on the river Styx."

"I swear on the river Styx I won't tell anyone."

"Fine, whatever. I might as well tell you... My dad's Poseidon."

"And Nico?"

"Isn't it already obvious?" Percy walked up to his dorm, while Hermione realised who Nico was.

* * *

"What did you find out?" Harry asked.

"All that I needed." She replied.

"And?" Ron asked.

"I-I'm not allowed to tell you."

"So you found out everything about them and you can't tell us?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Well this was a bloody waste of time." Ron said.

"I'd really love to tell you, but-"

"So why don't you tell us?! What's he point in you finding out things _we _want to know but you can't tell us."

"Can't you just tell us something?" Harry asked.

"The Chimera. It was real." Hermione left the common room, the boys still confused and angry.

* * *

**Oh my Gods it's a thousand words exactly! I know it's not that special but I just like doing things like this coincidently. Also, is no one reviewing because they've not been online because it's Christmas, or has it just gotten really boring? Merry Christmas! It's less then three hours away XD**


	10. Chapter 10

"You idiot!" Percy had delivered the bad news about Hermione finding out about their parentage. "You just had to come didn't you? Why couldn't Annabeth be here..." It was early before breakfast, they had met outside the great hall, and Nico wasn't happy.

"She just... Found out, it's not my fault!"

"You lead the Chimera here! Half of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't come!"

"Where was I supposed to go? Chiron told me to go here, and it's only one person, it's not like the whole school knows!"

"But what if she tells someone? Or people create rumours?"

"I made her swear not to! She swore on the River Styx!"

"She probably doesn't even know what that means!"

"She doesn't look like the sort of person who even breaks promises, if she doesn't know what it means she still won't break it."

"Looks can be deceiving!"

"She won't tell anyone! If she tells even one person, I'll leave. I'll leave you with the quest by yourself."

Nico sighed. "Fine. Are you sure you've not got any Drachmas? We need to IM Annabeth."

"Sorry, Annabeth was carrying them, maybe Iris takes Galleons?"

"I doubt it, but it's worth a try. I'm going to get breakfast."

"Oh, that reminds me, is there any way you can like, put Hellfire in a jar or something?" Nico smirked.

"It burns almost anything it touches, I guess it'll be raining food until you come up with some sort of compromise." Nico walked away to the Slytherin table, while Percy went to the Gryffindor, there were only a handful of people there including Nico and Percy. When Percy sat down, a timetable appeared in front of him. Potions with the Slytherins first, _at least I'll have a chance to talk to Nico,_ he thought. **[I know he should be in eighth year by then, but for story purposes I'm just going to put him in third year with Nico] **Then he had DADA, _hopefully Nico isn't teaching it. _Then he had herbology with the Ravenclaws, Divination, and finally, charms with the Hufflepuffs.

He had remembered to put his wand in his pocket that morning, it was a light brown one, but with a strange, but noticeable, tinge of blue. He had completely forgotten the type of wood, but knew it was some sort of tree that only grows in the ocean, and the core was a pegasus hair. Apparently Hecate had blessed Nico and himself so that they could perform magic, Percy was surprisingly quite excited about this.

He finished his breakfast (bacon with egg) and walked to potions. He had heard that Professor Snape hated pretty much every Gryffindor who walks in the room, with the bad relationship already blooming, Percy didn't stand a chance.

As soon as he walked in he got an evil glare from the teacher. The trio were there **[I'm just going to call Harry, Ron and Hermione the trio because it's really boring to write all their names] **and Draco with his goons, there were a couple of others but that was mostly it. Percy found an empty seat away from everyone else, Nico arrived shortly after and proceeded to take the seat next to Percy.

"What exactly do we do in potions?" Percy whispered.

"Make potions I guess, I never really pay attention."

"How do we read the instructions?"

Nico shrugged. "Last time Snape just got someone else to read it. We'll just ask." Daniel entered the room last, taking the only available space next to Nico.

"Hi." He said as he sat down. "Is that the other new kid?"

"Err... Yeah, he's my cousin Percy."

"Silence everyone." Professor Snape shouted in a miserable tone. "Today we will be making essence of ocean. Turn to page one hundred and seventy two."

"Sir." Percy called. "I can't read English."

"Both you and your cousin can't read English?"

"Dyslexia, it runs in the family."

"Daniel, read it to Nico and Percy."Snape said dully.

"Essence of ocean eh?" Nico whispered to Percy as Snape went on. "That should be easy for you."

"I hope so." After about ten minutes through, Percy had gotten his perfect, while Nico on the other hand had created a disaster.

"I just don't get it!" He said angrily. "We did exactly the same!"

"You know I'll fail any other potion we do. If e essence of death comes up any time soon you'll be top of the class.

"Shut up keep head."Percy chuckled as Snape came round for testing. He looked at Percy's potionand looked surprised.

"Very... Good." Then he turned to Nico's. "I expect better from as student in my house." He moved on and Nico had a quick look at everyone else's.

"Oh c'mon, yours is clearly the best in the class!"

"It's probably cause I'm a Gryffindor, and the whole thing about the Chimera..." they only had to do a bit of writing after that, then they left.

"I've got history of magic now, but it might be a free period, it depends how the teacher reacts. You?" Nico asked.

"Defence against the dark arts, why might it be a free period?"

"Professor Binns is a ghost." Percy could hardly breath from laughter. A ghost for one of Nico's teacher? He was actually a bit excited for History of Magic.

"I'll-" Laugh. "See you at-" Laugh. "Break." Nico nodded and Percy walked to Professor Lupin's office. Nico had already explained about the teacher's... Abilities, Percy hadn't known they existed until Nico had explained it. He arrived with the rest of the Gryffindors and Lupin took them inside the classroom.

They started doing about Grindylows, Percy had seen several in the water and knew quite a bit about them. Professor Lupin was going to bring some out at the end of the lesson but they never got that far. He got to their appearence and, for the second time in a week, a monster broke down the door.

A hippalectryon, it had the back legs of a rooster but the front of a horse, it doesn't sound scary but it was to the wizards. Percy pulled his sword out immediately. It wouldn't take too long to take down _one_ monster. He charged forward and sliced it into dust, then he looked out the whole.

It wasn't just _one _monster.

It was an army of them.

* * *

**1,111 Words! Another accidental achievement! I'm sorry I couldn't update for a while (it wasn't long but I normally get at least a chapter up every day) but we moved house! And we got a dog! Her name is Popcorn Bobbydazzler Marshmellow The Third Winky-my input- then my last name which I can't reveal! I was going to ask something but I've completely forgotten it. Has anyone got any ideas for Greek monsters I haven't thought of? DO NOT REVIEW ANY MONSTERS OR OTHER STUFF FROM HOO! I've not read it yet but I really want to! Also, as always PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Nico!" Percy screamed. There were too many for one person, even with the Achilles curse he knew there were too many. "Nico!" Percy screamed again, Nico melted out of the darkness, as the monsters charged forward at all the students. The class ran in all directions, casting spells that wouldn't work, hiding anywhere they could find. Nico joined Percy in slashing monsters to dust, there were dracaenae, hellhounds, telekhines, and more.

"You are so stupid sometimes!" Nico said to Percy just as he slayed a hellhound.

"I couldn't help it!" Percy replied. "They followed me here! if you couldn't shadow-travel, Hogwarts would be a pile of ash by now!"

"Well why didn't you take Mrs O'Leary?!" Some of the students were looking confused at why their spells wouldn't work against the monsters, Percy noticed Neville trapped under a dracaenae's net.

"Hang on." He ran over and destroyed it before it could attack Neville. Percy took the net off him and helped him up.

"Err... Thanks." Neville said. Percy nodded and ran back to Nico who was battling several telekhines at once. Nico made a quick sweep of his sword, and they were demolished.

"We weren't with Mrs O'Leary when we left. Anyway, the journey would be too long for her!" They had killed almost half of the monsters already, but the screaming students weren't helping.

"Will everyone just SHUT UP!" Nico shouted. They all shut up. It was only then that he noticed the teacher wasn't in the room. "Didn't you learn _anything_ from my lesson?! Find their weaknesses!" He was surprised at the amount of monsters that froze after he said that. He was also surprised at the fact no one tried doing that before. None of the students managed to find a spell that actually destroyed the monsters, but it was definitely easier for Nico and Percy to destroy them and it stopped students like Neville from getting caught in the dracaenae's nets. They had almost killed them all when-

"What on _Earth,_ is going on here?!" -Snape made a visit. He was followed by several worried-looking teachers and many curious students.

"What does it look like?!" Nico replied as he killed a hellhound. Snape stopped in his tracks as he saw what was happening.

"How did-" Mcgonagall stammered.

Percy pointed at the hole. "Again, the wall." They finished the rest of the monsters off, most of which were already frozen, then just stood, waiting for the teachers to do something.

"Your welcome." Nico said sarcastically after a few minute's of silence.

"What was that?!" Professor Mcgonagall cried.

"Monsters. An army of them." Percy said simply, capping his sword.

"But why did they-"

"They probably followed me here."

"So where are these so-called monsters? With the Chimera?" Snape asked coldly.

"Severus they were right in front of you!" Mcgonagall said to him.

"I saw two ignorant students fighting with swords."

"At least Mcgonagall can see through the mist." Percy whispered to Nico.

"I'll be going now." Nico whispered back, he melted away into darkness.

"Where did Mr Di Angelo go?" Snape asked.

Percy shrugged. "Anywhere he likes."

"But that's preposter-"

"Yet how many times have you seen him do that?!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

"For what?!"

"Jackson." Mcgonagall said before more points were deducted. "I think you should come to my office." Percy left the room as she shouted. "All of you, back to your lessons! Now!" Percy followed the teacher to her office where she sat behind her desk, he sat down at the other side and waited for her to say something.

"So, why am I here?" He asked after she didn't say anything.

"Professor Dumbledore explained to me about your... Parentage, and I don't think either you or your cousin are doing very well at hiding it."

"So... he told you but not Snape?"

"_Professor _Snape, and Dumbledore didn't think he would take it very well. But why couldn't he see any of the monsters?"

"Mist. It prevents... Mortals, from seeing things like monsters. There aren't many people who can see through it, like yourself, but everyone else sees something completely different."

"And where is Mr Di Angelo?"

Percy shrugged. "I honestly have no clue. There's no way to tell where he's going unless he tells you. He might be in the Slytherin common room."

"I shall speak to him later then."

"He won't let you do that."

"And why not?"

He shrugged again. "He doesn't like interrogations. Can I go now? It's pretty much break."

"Yes, of course." He stood and left. Knowing very well that he'd be dead as soon as Snape found him, so to try and keep out of trouble, he took a trip to the lake. The suns rays made the ripples change and move, all sorts of shapes appearing in gold. Percy sat down, staring at the different creations, a thousand gold animals could be made in seconds if he knew where to look. A black shape flew across the river, putting him out of his trance. He stared at the sky, hooves, wings...

"Blackjack!" He called as the pegasus landed on the ground.

_Yo Boss! Annabeth has been taken! She needs help now! _Percy's heart stopped, he could barely think

Annabeth was in danger.

* * *

**Hi Everyone! Sorry it's been a while, I've been running out of ideas. Happy New Year by the way! Thanks to DeathGuardian24 who told me hippalectryon are harmless creatures, sorry about that, I just found it on Wikipedia and forgot they were in the series. Also thanks to whoever the guest was who reviewed, I know it needs a lot of work, but it's my first fanfic and I've not got much experience. Please review! Even if it's just a complaint I'll be happy to get a review. XD**


End file.
